


Out of Town

by Invictusimpala



Series: To Love Another [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, Dom Benny, Dom Dean, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Phone Sex, Post-Purgatory, Sub Sam, Top Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hunt Dean’s on is easy, and he told Benny and Sam to stay, that he needed some fresh air. He’s still the busy body never wanting to settle down, and if he stays in the house and in the same town at the expense of leaving once a month to get rid of some ghost, Sam’s fine with it. Benny seems pretty okay with it too. That just means he gets more Sam to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Town

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Dean is out of town for a few days, and the first two were alright. Benny’s staying with Sam, and the house seems huge without the needed third person to fill the empty space.

The hunt Dean’s on is easy, and he told Benny and Sam to stay, that he needed some fresh air. He’s still the busy body never wanting to settle down, and if he stays in the house and in the same town at the expense of leaving once a month to get rid of some ghost, Sam’s fine with it.

Benny seems pretty okay with it too. That just means he gets more Sam to himself.

On the third day Sam crashes. It’s rough. He hasn’t hit a patch this hard since Dean left and he was with Amelia.

Benny cuddles with him on the couch, swaddles him in blankets and puts on a movie for them to watch. He makes Sam lunch and dinner, feeds him the good stuff shoved into the back of the refrigerator for later, well, now, Sam guesses.

He’s special enough for it, he supposes.

Except there’s some deep part of him telling him he’s not worth it, he doesn’t deserve this.

“You do deserve this, sugar,” Benny coos, and Sam realizes he said that outloud without meaning to. “Are you okay? This is still okay?” He gestures between himself and Sam, and Sam gets up to kiss him soundly on the lips.

“You are one of the best things that’s ever happened to me.”

“The feeling is mutual.” Benny pulls Sam in close, arm around his waist and the other hand cupping his cheek. “Do you want to call Dean?” Benny asks, and Sam mulls it over.

He’s done this his whole life, the maybe-I’m-okay-and-don’t-need-it thing. He ends up nodding, and Benny smiles.

“You’re such a good boy, Sam, such a good boy,” he praises, kissing Sam sweetly.

He picks up the phone, and Sam watches him dial Dean’s number, the one he knows by heart and has since he was little.

No matter how many phones Dean threw out, there was always the one with only Sam’s number in it, the one with the same phone number he’s had for years. It’s the ratty ass falling apart phone shoved at the bottom of his duffle that Sam hopes it still there after all this time.

His other phone he threw out before going on the hunt, and they have no other number to reach his brother at.

It rings and rings, and finally Dean picks up. Sam breathes a sigh of relief. Benny puts it on speaker phone and holds it in close so they can both hear it.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Dean, Sam here wanted to call you.”

“Oh, and you didn’t?” Dean teases, and Sam watches Benny roll his eyes fondly.

“‘Course I did, mon cher, I miss you, too.”

“I miss you guys. How’s it going?”

“Sam isn’t feeling very well.” Sam cowers back before he remembers Dean can’t actually see him without his cock cage, collar laying on the counter untouched since this morning.

“Are you okay, Sammy?” Dean asks softly, and Sam inhales deeply.

“Yeah,” he croaks, “I’m okay, Dean.”

“Are you wearing your collar or your cage?” Dean asks, and he hesitates. Benny’s grip on him tightens reassuringly, but there’s no comfort in it.

“No,” he whispers.

“What was that?”

“No,” he says a little louder, and the sound of Dean humming unhappily is heard all around the kitchen as they all fall silent.

“Well, I think that deserves a little punishment, Sam. What do you think about that?” Dean’s voice is almost too low to be heard properly through the speakers in the phone, but it’s still enough to send a shiver down Sam’s spine.

His cock is soft between his legs, but that could easily be fixed if Dean keeps talking like that. Especially if Benny joins in.

“Are you up for that?” Benny whispers in his ear, and he nods. He’s always up for something, and after his last ‘punishment’, he’s looking forward to this one.

Benny leads him with the phone to the living room where he sits down on the couch. He sets the phone on the coffee table, but Sam is confused as to where he’s going to go.

Benny pats his leg, but that doesn’t clear it up.

“Come ‘ere,” Benny commands, and Sam follows directions. He straddles Benny’s thigh, his cock laying on his Doms leg, and Sam blushes.

Benny fastens his collar around his neck, and it’s only then that he tunes into what Dean’s saying.

“Sam, I want you to do what Benny tells you, understand? If you don’t do as he says you’re going to be getting a worse punishment than this when I get back.” Sam already feels better with them just talking to him.

Benny speaks loud enough for both of them to hear, but not overly so, he’s still keeping this rather intimate.

“I want you to hump my leg until you come, Sam,” Benny says, and Sam hears Dean groan on the phone.

“I don’t think I --” Benny grips his hips a little harder.

“You’re going to.”

He feels embarrassed for a minute. He’s going to rut against Benny’s leg like some animal until he orgasms, and he’s not sure he can.

Benny strokes his cock until he’s flushed, hard, and leaking, and only then does he stop.

“Come on, Sam.”

“Do it,” he hears behind him from the phone, and he rocks his hips down experimentally. His cock slides on the denim of Benny’s jeans, but there’s no good friction, and there’s no possible way he’s going to get even close to coming like this.

Benny fits his fingers over Sam’s cock like a cage, holding him down against his leg so he can get some of that friction he needs.

Sam whines and thrusts his hips faster. He braces himself on Benny’s shoulders as he rolls and rocks. He moans loudly for Dean to hear, and he knows his brother is jacking off on the other side of the state to his noises heard through a crappy phone speaker. It’s like Stanford all over again.

He’s so close to coming, and all he needs is for it to go a little faster, to be wetter.

“I can’t, I can’t, please let me come,” he pleads, and Benny kisses him.

“Come, honey, you have our permission.”

“Can’t, please,” he pants. It feels so good, he's almost there, god _dammit_.

He hears a moan on the phone, and he knows Dean is close to coming. The way Benny's looking at him . . . everyone is almost there but him.

He thrusts his hips into Benny’s grip a little faster.

“Please, please, please,” he begs, but Benny just leans in to whisper dirty things in his ear. He can’t come no matter how hard he tries to force himself to. "I can't. Please, Benny, please."

Benny thumbs at his slit, and his pre-come is enough to help him to the point of no return.

Come covers Benny's leg and his lap, Sam's stomach, and his cock slides through. It spills over his skin, Benny’s pants, and Sam calls out. He plants his feet on the floor so he can jerk forward even faster.

Benny encourages him, guiding his hips in the mess he just made until he’s finished.

He slows down, and then Benny has to catch him so he doesn’t topple over.

“Whoa there, sugar, you okay?” He asks, and Sam nods his head, swallowing hard.

He’s spent completely. His thighs shake from the workout he just did, and so do his arms. He’s messy and sticky, but he knows he’ll be put in a bath or into a shower before bed.

When Benny comes it’s beautiful. There’s a sizeable stain on the front of his pants, and his eyes close tight as he sighs.

Sam paws at him until he has attention on him again.

Benny grunts as he picks Sam up from the couch, carrying him to the bedroom.

Dean is talking to Benny on the phone, but he's still trying make his way back to his body.

“Sam?” He hears, and the phone is pressed to his ear, Benny’s warm palm holding it there, and Sam leans into the touch.

“Hmm?”

“Are you still up for more?” Sam shifts. His muscles don’t protest, and he feels open and happy, loose and pliant.

“Mhmm.”

“Good boy.”

Benny sets the phone to the side again, now back on speaker, and he grabs lube. Sam watches as he slicks his fingers, and then one is pushing into him.

Sam whines, shoves back to get more inside of him, but Benny shushes him. His cock twitches and begins to fill again.

Benny pulls his hand away to add more lube, and then three fingers are pushing into him, stretching his muscles.

“Oh god, Benny,” Sam moans, and Benny chuckles lowly.

“Feel good, sugar?” Sam groans again in answer. He rides Benny’s hand until he’s hard again, Benny’s thick fingers jabbing at his prostate.

Benny’s cock replaces his fingers.

“Tease him, you know how much he likes that,” Dean says, and Benny trails his cock over Sam’s hole until he’s whimpering and begging for more, legs splayed wide, cheeks pulled apart to show himself off.

“Such a good boy, for me, Sam, do you want this?” Benny hits his cock between Sam’s cheeks a few times, and he cants his hips out, nodding his head wildly. Benny nudges his cock inside of him, and Sam blinks and his Dom is bottoming out with a low groan.

Sam whines and tries not to thrash, but the sheets get twisted up between his fingers anyway.

Both Benny and Dean’s hair is a little too short to hold onto, but Sam’s hair is the perfect length. Benny grips the roots of Sam’s hair and _pulls_ as his thrusts come harder and harder.

He’s sure the only thing Dean’s hearing isn’t the dirty talk that’s pushing Sam closer and closer to an orgasm, but the wet slap of skin on skin and the loud moans falling from Sam’s lips that he can’t help.

Benny slows down and draws it out, pushing in hard and deep just like Sam likes.

“Unnng,” he whines, and Benny laughs.

“Taking my cock so good, Sam. Are you going to come? Come on my cock, sugar, come on,” Benny rasps, and Sam cries out as his cock spills between them.

Benny cards his fingers through Sam’s hair, keeps up the pace he set to help Sam through it. When Sam bears down Benny comes hard with a low moan that makes Sam’s chest shake.

Sam’s eyes slip closed while Benny pulls out, and he cleans him up.

Dean talks Sam down, telling him how well he did, about how amazing he is.

Sam smile is small, but it’s there. Benny kisses him softly, presses their foreheads together. For some reason it feels even more intimate than the sex.

“I love you,” Benny whispers, and Sam shivers. Benny has only said it a handful of times as has Dean, and each time a new piece of himself is added back onto the pile.

Sam can’t talk right now, he hasn’t gained that part of himself back yet, but he will in a matter of minutes. He’ll say it then.

Dean says it too before telling them he has to leave. He promises that he’ll make it up to them later, once he gets back, and Sam hums out a response as he hangs up.

Benny helps him to get under the blankets, and then he’s out like a light. With the combination of the fog in his head and the body next to him keeping him warm, he’s feeling almost all better already.

He fits himself under a pillow, or it may be Benny’s arm he’s not sure, and he dreams.

When he wakes up Dean is between them, holding them both in his arms, and Sam breathes out a sigh of relief when he finds no big cuts marring his skin.

He begins to make his own mark, sucking bruises into Dean’s hips, his throat, his chest. Eventually Dean grumbles awake, and Benny along with him.

He’s caged up, and it feels better than being free. Something about knowing he’s cared for, locked away, to know he’s owned in some primal sense, feeds a deep longing inside of him that’s never been sated until now.

He can’t come right now, but getting his Doms to come twice? That’s better than any orgasm he’d experience himself.

“So, did I do well, or do I need another punishment?” Sam asks, grinding his bare ass back on Dean’s softening cock, come sticky between their bodies, and both of his Doms groan.

“You better show Dean how well you can bend over, sweetheart,” Benny murmurs, and Sam nods.

He rolls over to present himself on his elbows and knees, and Dean cups his ass.

“My good Sammy. Are you ready for more?”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
